Dark Lust
by Zelha
Summary: Regalo para Argesh Marek. Una dama de sociedad, recatada y tímida, encuentra el verdadero significado de la palabra desvergüenza entre los brazos de cierto misterioso hombre enmascarado.


Disclaimer: No es mío, aunque quisiera. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Argesh-chan!

Dark Lust

Caminó por un lado del oscuro teatro. Sólo se apreciaba una mortecina luz en la tarima, la cual tenía las cortinas descorridas, mostrando la inmensidad del solitario escenario. Subió en él, sus pies descalzos rumoreando con cada paso en el suelo de brillante madera. Su corazón latía apresuradamente, presa de la aprensión del comienzo de un juego retorcido y tremendamente excitante.

De pronto, el reflector se encendió repentinamente con un sonido que la sorprendió. Suspiró al verse iluminada por la enceguecedora luz. A su pesar, tuvo que sonreír.

"Erik, por favor..." murmuró, haciendo una perfecta reverencia al desolado teatro, como la gran estrella de la obra agradeciendo la ovación con mudos aplausos de los asientos vacíos.

Su súplica fue escuchada. Ciertamente, a Erik le gustaba el melodrama y el misterio. El reflector se apagó, dejándola sumida en la oscuridad.

Dio unos cuantos pasos por instinto, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y se adaptaban al cambio de iluminación. Su voluminosa falda crujió a cada paso, el silencio del teatro haciendo que esos ruidos resultaran amplificados.

Un bajo gruñido en su oído la sobresaltó. Unos brazos férreos la tomaron, aprisionándola fuertemente y sin la menor posibilidad de escapar.

"Estás atrapada, _mon chérie_" un susurro la estremeció. "No tienes escapatoria alguna..."

Los labios junto a su oreja se entreabrieron y mordisquearon ese trozo de piel tan sensible, mientras ella dejaba escapar un suspiro. El juego era permanecer callada, hasta que él le permitiera hablar. La primera vez de su juego, ella fue rebelde... teniendo su castigo a cambio.

Erik la había hecho llegar varias veces al delirio, pero no dejó que lo tocara. Atándole inteligentemente las muñecas con una de las cuerdas que sujetaban las cortinas del escenario, procedió a enseñarle algo sobre la pérdida de control.

Ya había aprendido su lección. Tal vez esta noche... podría verle el rostro, observar esos ojos que le horadaban la piel con la mirada...

"Vuélvete a mí" fue la orden murmurada. Ella obedeció cerrando los ojos, privándose a sí misma de la visión que tenía enfrente. Un hombre alto, fuerte y musculoso, vestido elegantemente con un traje negro y camisa blanca, luciendo una rosa roja en el ojal. Sobre el traje una capa de igual color, que le daba un toque de misterio y terror, pero que ella encontraba muy sexy.

Una mano enguantada la tomó de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro. Sintió una respiración profunda sobre su piel, pero aún así no abrió los ojos.

Un par de labios rozaron los suyos, en una caricia inesperada, haciéndola arder bajo la piel. Sus manos encontraron la sedosa tela de la camisa bajo la capa, comenzando a explorar con las puntas de sus dedos, mientras sentía un par de manos en su espalda, desatando con premura el corsé que aprisionaba su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué te pones estas cosas?" preguntó con tono exasperado, sin dejar de besarla. Ella mantuvo su rostro estoico, pero en su interior sonreía maquiavélicamente.

Así que Erik también perdía el control...

Los dedos del hombre danzaron a su espalda, estremeciéndola con su delicado toque. Su suave piel se sacudió en temblores mientras ella se las arreglaba para desabrochar su blanca camisa. Él soltó un gruñido casi salvaje, casi animal, al sentir las uñas femeninas deslizarse ligeramente por su pecho.

"_Ma chère..._" musitó, desatándose su propia capa y dejándola caer aireadamente al suelo de madera del escenario, dejándole más espacio a la mujer para maniobrar. Ella deslizó la camisa por su piel con los ojos cerrados, dejándola caer con delicadeza sobre la capa.

El hombre luchaba interiormente para no saltar sobre ella y poseerla frenéticamente. No era parte del juego de esta noche, aunque ya lo hubiera hecho. Sus uniones siempre le habían parecido tan intensas que casi lo dejaban sin sentido, lo que hacía más excitante su elección de la noche actual. La tarima del teatro haría un ambiente perfecto para sus intenciones.

Un pequeño suspiro y un ligero temblor le indicaron que el corsé que había desatado y dejado caer al suelo, exponiendo la piel del pecho femenino al frío ambiente del escenario. Gruñó, alabando la desnuda visión blanca que tenía ante sí.

"Quiero que me digas qué sientes" dijo en un murmullo ronco, al tiempo que tomaba sus pechos en las manos y los acariciaba con los pulgares. Ella se mordió el labio y dejó escapar un gemido entre dientes. "Dime, Katrina, dímelo"

"Siento... un fuego en mi interior, un sentimiento de anticipación que sólo vos podéis apagar, Erik..."

El hombre pareció satisfecho, mientras deslizaba sus manos por el torso descubierto. Luego corría y desplegaba las sedas que conformaban la amplia falda. Ella aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, llamando a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrirlos. El deseo de ver su rostro era más acuciante que cualquier cosa que haya deseado en el mundo...

Pero no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al escuchar el sonido de sorpresa que escapó de los labios masculinos al sentir su más íntima piel libre, sin ninguna tela que cubriera sus valles y curvas.

"Te sientes muy atrevida al andar sin ropas interiores por las calles de París¿no, _chére_¿Qué hubiera pasado si un mentecato ebrio del Barrio del Sena te ve y quiere hacerte suya, hmm¿Lo permitirías¿Llamarías por auxilio como una dama noble en apuros¿O dejarías que cabalgue tu blanca piel como si fueras una de las rameras de los Lombardos?"

Los dedos de Erik hacían destrozos en los sentidos de la mujer, mientras ella luchaba por encontrar el aliento para responder. Su pequeña rebeldía había escalado a mayores, pero no iba a ser sometida sin antes darle un poco de su propia astucia.

"No camino por esas zonas..." murmuró ella, sintiendo su sangre correr enloquecida por sus venas ante los movimientos lentos y rítmicos de la blanca mano desenguantada.

"¿No caminas por esas zonas, _chére_?" preguntó él viciosamente, apresurando su tortura. "¿Entonces, cómo llegaste acá, a este teatro, si está enclavado en el corazón de la zona rosa?"

"Vine por--" un grito liberador se apoderó de la garganta de la joven, la cual se arqueó para distenderse en su blanco clímax.

Presa de temblores, Katrina regresó a la conciencia al darse cuenta que tenía los ojos vendados. Erik siempre le vendaba los ojos cuando procedía a deslizarse dentro de ella, lo que le indicó que pronto lo recibiría, rígido y enhiesto, en su cálido y expectante interior.

Estaba muy errada.

Un apéndice húmedo y cálido rozó su húmedo centro, haciéndola estremecerse. Desorientada, sólo atinó a gemir audiblemente mientras ese objeto desconocido recorría su intimidad descaradamente, hurgando y explorando sus más íntimos recovecos.

Sólo cuando sintió una pequeña mordida sobre su botón de nervios, abrió la boca de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que Erik _realmente_ le estaba haciendo. Las acciones más prohibidas para una dama... pero las más aclamadas tanto por las cortesanas como por las fulanas baratas.

No pudo evitar arquearse de nuevo cuando sintió la lengua del caballero deslizarse y retorcerse dentro de ella, reconociendo lo que era suyo por derecho.

"Eri... ¡Erik!" exclamó aferrándose por su vida a la capa que yacía debajo, apretando la tela con fuerza mientras de su garganta salía un jadeo que rebotó en las paredes del desierto teatro.

Su segundo orgasmo la sacudió de tal manera que casi pierde el sentido, sintiendo la boca seca de tanto proclamar su placer sin vergüenza ni decencia.

Y finalmente... cuando sintió la rigidez de Erik entrar intempestivamente en su sensibilizado interior, un sonido de sorpresa trató de salir de sus labios, cubiertos por una furiosa boca que la besaba con desesperado ímpetu, dejándole degustar su esencia en sus furibundos labios.

"Grita para mí, _chérie_," dijo él mientras la embestía violentamente, arrancándole roncos gritos y jadeos sedientos, "grita tu placer al mundo, el placer que te hago sentir yo y sólo yo¡el único que sabe dónde están tus fibras más sensibles y más explosivas!"

Ella no lo decepcionó. La bóveda del teatro reverberó con sus gritos y jadeos. Su piel se llenó de gotitas de sudor, que fueron bebidas por la ávida boca del hombre que la llevó por una vez más, a la cúspide del éxtasis.

Casi no podía soportarlo, casi era demasiada sobrecarga de sensaciones, de sentimientos, de sentidos abrumados por tanta pasión, tanto calor...

Abrió los ojos.

Envuelta en la roja capa, miró a su alrededor. El teatro aún estaba solo, con la sola presencia de la dama sentada en medio del escenario.

Suspiró, sonriendo para sí. Más que una relación prohibida, por más que lo fuera... había algo que advirtió sobre el comportamiento del enmascarado esta noche. Celos, celos de un prospecto que tocara su piel, además de él. Posesivo, rudo, casi violento... nunca claro, siempre misterioso, siempre caballero.

Habría otra oportunidad para verle... pensó Katrina, mientras anudaba su enorme falda y ajustaba su corpiño. Otra oportunidad donde él, tal vez, la dejaría ver algo más de su cuerpo, quizás su rostro.

Mientras, se conformaría con su olor en la capa, su recuerdo en su piel... y su calor en su memoria.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_


End file.
